


Kiss on the Wind

by cannibal_pudding



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Derek Needs a Hug, Hale fire, Heavy Petting, M/M, POV Derek, Papa Stiles, Seat Wetting, Short Story, Stalker!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibal_pudding/pseuds/cannibal_pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Derek POV set right around the time before Peter came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> The title is influenced by Mario Frangoulis's song also titled, "Kiss on the Wind" It is a very good song sung by a very attractive man and it's worth listening to if you love sexy men with beautiful accents sing lovely ballads about life and feelings. Yes... feelings. I should also be shot for shameless RHPS references in my tag that has nothing to do with the story.... I'm sorry...More notes at the end if you care to read. Enjoy.

1

  
  
It was different, and yet it was as if nothing had changed at all. Scott might have rejected to be in his pack and that was alright but without Scott there was no real reason for Stiles to be around either. The wolf stopped in his tracks, he had been walking for a while. Stiles. What a strange person. He claimed so many times not to be afraid of him only to quiver with fear the moment Derek showed any sign of anger. Typical teenage response, he couldn't help but find it amusing. A rare, wide grin played on his lips. What was more surprising was he even chuckled. Dangerous thoughts soon followed and the wolf found himself moving forward once more. The last thing he wanted to do was to be thinking about Stiles. The thought of Stiles in and of its self was dangerous. Derek closed his eyes once he reached his destination. It had been awhile since he last visited his family home and today was more special than any other time before. His mind went blank. All he could hear were the sounds of painful screams echoing in his ears. The faint smell of smoke filled his nostrils. Today was that day, the day everything fell apart. He took a seat in front of his house, next to where he had buried Laura. Then honey eyes staring at the large door frame as if Peter would kick it down. The wolf knew perfectly well Peter was good as gone. A heavy sigh escaped his frame as he closed his eyes.

An hour slipped by, and then two and three. On the six hour of just sitting there Derek knew it was time to go. Day had transformed into a colorful dusk, hues blending beautifully in the darkened sky. Derek didn't have any plans for the rest of the night. He didn't want to go back with the pack just yet. He also didn't want to be alone tonight either. If Peter hadn't gone psychotic insane he would have had someone to talk to about today. Sadly enough the wolf missed visiting the older male in his room even if he never responded. He didn't drive his beloved Camaro out to the woods either. It was nice just walking around and the day was fairly pleasant. The same could not be said all those years ago.

Before he knew it Derek was walking again. He had wandered out of the woods, into the streets and walked through the town. He had checked his phone and it was already eleven at night. The only place open would either be bars or strip clubs. Werewolves couldn't get drunk, so there was no need for bars. And strip clubs? No, definitely not. There was an unsettling chill in the air that didn't make Derek feel comfortable. It had been extremely quiet since the whole thing with Peter. It was better that way. The honey eyed wolf jammed his hands into his jean pockets unsure of how to kill the rest of the night before he was forced back to the den. He didn't call it home, that place wasn't really fit to be a home. He began walking again. This time he knew exactly where he was going so his pace had increased. Had there always been this many street turns before? It took everything in his power from getting down on all fours, the anticipation burning in his insides. Seemingly familiar street signs blurred in his vision as he passed them. _"Almost there."_ Derek reminded himself as if he needed reminding. He had been going so fast that he almost missed it, glowing eyes rereading the street number numerous times just so it could be burned into his memory. And then there he was, Stiles. His room was dark but the wolf could see a glowing orb in the corner. He must be on the computer no doubt. It was late and his hearing couldn't pick up any noise other than the sound of the teen breathing so it was safe to assume the sheriff had to be asleep or away.

Derek made his way through the front door. For some reason it was very easy to open even when locked. Swiftly and silently he moved up the stairs until he was staring at Stiles door. His eyes narrowed in on the door knob, wondering if the teen was asleep. He began to think if maybe he should have just gone through the window instead. The wolf was pretty sure it was locked too but that never stopped him before. He cleared his throat as if to justify breaking into the Stilinski home just to watch the teen sleep or play video games with Scott, or sleep. There was no real reason why he did it. For a while Stiles had been filling Derek's thoughts and it was to the point where he had to be in the teen's presence not to go insane. It was decided. He placed a firm grip on the knob and pushed forward. Sure enough there was Stiles on his computer, headphones covering his ears. He didn't even notice Derek walk in. That was probably thanks to the enhanced wolf powers, headphones aside. He stood in the doorway just in case he had to make a quick getaway. It wasn't so much he was afraid of getting, but how much commotion it would cause if that did happen.

He watched Stiles for a while, he really wasn't paying any attention to the computer screen at first. Even though it was the back of his head, the scent he was giving off was so perfect. Derek took a step forward. He had been standing in the doorway for some time and Stiles didn't look like he was turning around at any moment. Now Derek was interested in the computer screen. He peered over the teen's head until he could seem somewhat of the screen. From what he could make out it was porn. The wolf really wasn't surprised to see it there. It was expected behavior from teenage boys. Stiles just happened to frequent it a lot more than the average teenage boy. He couldn't really blame him though. The kid had no love life and the only prospect he had his eyes set on was taken by Jackson. Usually Derek would leave after a while, smelling the teen's lust wouldn't really help out his own situation. But again his night was pretty empty and it didn't seem like Stiles had any idea of his presence so Derek took a seat on the teen's bed and just watched him. How could he not notice him? Kate was like this too when the wolf had visited her. She would never have the slightest idea he was two feet from her, just watching her. The thought of Kate felt like he had punched himself in the gut. But he couldn't deny the feelings he had for her, what he thought he felt for her anyways. There was no denying his true feelings. She made him love her, make love to her- she tricked him. It wasn't love for her; it was sex, cold hard sex that in the end that meant nothing. When Derek could no longer tell up from down, Kate swept the rug from underneath his feet.

It hurt. Hurt to be betrayed and to then betray others. A low growl erupted from his throat. He loved her like he would never love anyone else. The wolf would be a damn fool if he ever allowed himself to fall in love like that again. Never again. Derek sat straight up in the bed, his legs crisscrossed in the already messy comforter. They smelt like Stiles, pencil shavings, axe spray and Stiles. If he hadn't been so hell bent on ignoring all his emotions... no. He wouldn't even think about it. He didn't want to even feel anymore. That day had come and gone and was replaced by many others. Forgiving and forgetting was not in the werewolf nature and it certainly would not be in his. He had no idea how Kate, how she...how that woman even snaked her way into his life. She was older than him, much older. She used his youth against him. All of his hormones that had stacked themselves on top of each other, vying for her attention. Derek had wished if there was some way he could go back in time, even if it meant sacrificing his own life just so he could save the others. If there was just some way or anyway he would do it in a heartbeat. But he couldn't... there was no way. The clock would forever remain unchanged and he would be left alone to repent and suffer in his mistakes. Kate had been let off too easy with her death. Peter was blinded by rage when he slew her. Derek knew his uncle's true intent. He wanted to make her beg for her life, make her wish she had never been born. He wanted her to quake with fear every time the name Hale was spoken. Her death was a mere accident, a slip of the hand.

His thoughts were broken when there was a shift in the computer chair. Derek was ready to make a mad dash for the door, but only realized the teen was getting ready to please himself. Taking another glance at the computer screen the video had changed. Where there once was two females slapping their bodies together, rubbing themselves against each other and otherwise giving and receiving pleasure; now played the video of two males. Funny. Derek never took Stiles as the type to watch gay porn, but then again Stiles was anything but average. He snorted to himself before walking to the door. 

"Derek?!" He shouldn't have snorted... he was too comfortable and let his guard down. He had no idea Stiles muted the sound on the video. Frozen like a park statue he was, his eyes planted on Stiles. 

"Stiles." He replied after much silence. The teen stood quickly but he forgot he was wearing headphones and his head jerk back and a soft groan erupted from his lips. Typical teenager. Derek took this as his chance to make a very quick escape. He quietly bolted down stairs, his shoes making a soft rhythm with each step. He was down the stairs and out the door in a matter of seconds. He was seconds away from making a run for it when he heard Stiles. Great.

"Derek!" He whispered down in a hushed tone, knowing the older man's werewolf hearing would pick it up. Derek wondered if he should run and act like he didn't hear him even though he clearly did. _**"Derek!"**_ This time Stiles had one foot out his window as if he was threatening to jump. Derek turned to place his eyes on the other who gave him a menacing stare. 

"Derek get back up here!" That was three times Stiles had loosely said his name with meaning. The wolf growled and was amused when the other stepped back and ended up falling into his room. 

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "Really Stiles..." He muttered to himself before entering the house once more. He couldn't walk away from that now, knowing Stiles might be injured up there. Serves him right for standing half way out the window to begin with. When he was in the teen's room again, his arms were crossed as if he had done nothing wrong. It was a shame Stiles didn't see it that way. 

"What where you doing in my room like some creepy stalker guy?!!" the younger one whispered. He was sitting on his bed now while he waited for Derek to make his way back up stairs. The wolf didn't feel like arguing with him. 

"I was watching you." Derek replied. Really like Stiles didn't know it was an occasional thing? Oh right... he didn't until now. Apparently the answer wasn't pleasing enough because the teen was just sitting there with a stupid look on his face. Even though the situation was very bad, Derek couldn't help but find amusement in the whole thing.

Stiles however was not amused, he had the right not to be. He was flustered, his entire face burning red. The wolf could feel it from his standing point at the door. It was as cute as it was amusing. "How long?" Stiles asked in a demanding tone. Derek didn't like that tone too much. If Stiles was trying to threaten him he might want to do a better job at it. The wolf bared his teeth together when the question was repeated again, "How _long_ have you been watching me, Derek?" God why was this happening now when he was mentally exhausted and didn't feel like dealing with a flustered Stiles.

"Ever since Peter took you." He admitted with a sideways glance. Knowing Stiles things could get a whole lot louder if he wasn't answered. He didn't want the sheriff involved in this mess he had created.

"Uhmm okay..." the teen was at a lost of words. It's not everyday you're about to get physical only to find a werewolf over your shoulder. 

"Peter's gone so... you really don't have to... you know... even the whole sneaking in thing and using your werewolf powers man. I can't believe you were even in here! And how long do you stay?! Would you have still been in here where I was about to... God, Derek this is breaking so many levels of weird I can't even get my thoughts straight. Are you even listening to me?" The truth was Derek had stopped listening when Stiles had first opened his mouth. He knew it was going to be some long, drawn out over dramatic speech and he didn't feel like hearing it.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Getting caught that was. The wolf had no intention of stopping his visit and Stiles had figured that.

"No man! No. You're going to stop doing the creep into my bedroom altogether. Otherwise I'll get Danny in here and install security cameras and report you." There was a skip in his heart beat; lie. Which was interesting considering the fact Derek really didn't think that would be a lie.

"You're lying." He simply said, taking a step forward. Why would he lie? Okay well he lied a lot. But he really wasn't stupid enough to lie to Derek like that, it was too obvious.

"N-no I'm not Derek! And stop getting so close."

"Will you quiet down or do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?" The wolf sharply replied. Stiles heartbeat stopped for a second, fear.

"Look I'm sorry alright?" He was saying more words than normal, but anything to calm down the teen.

"Do you wanna know the real reason why I'm here?" Stiles looked passed Derek as if he was looking for someone to come forward, his dad perhaps. "Not for that, stupid." The wolf growled. But he quickly sighed and closed the door behind him. He collapsed on the floor with his legs stretched out and his hands rubbing his face. There was so much stillness in the room that is was comforting to him. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. Derek sat back on the door, looking past Stiles and out through the windows. "Today. Today's the day they all died." He simply said, eyes slowly shifting towards the teen.

Stiles sat their dumbfounded for a moment. But then it seemed like something finally click and he nodded, his lips pursed together. "It's today? Well why aren't you with your pack howling at the moon in mourning or something?" 

Derek shot him a furious glare, "Werewolves don't do that for years after Stiles." He managed to say through gritted teeth. Stiles pushed himself as far away from Derek as possible until his back was on the headboard. 

"Okay sorry, jeez." Derek sighed again. This was pointless. Stiles was too young and he didn't understand. It was a mistake coming here, he was afraid of him for god's sake. The man pushed away from the door, standing up tall.

"Look Stiles, just forget about. I won't come back." He turned to leave once more. Maybe he shouldn't come back. It would be for the best anyways. The wolf grunted softly and placed his hand on the door knob. "Wait D-!" Stiles had began to shout. Without warning and with breakneck speed, Derek's hand was over Stiles mouth who was frightened as ever. He heard a quick shift in the Sheriff's bed and then a loud snore. Safe. He sat back on Stiles' bed.

"Are you insane?" He angrily whispered, looking down at the teen. He pulled his hand away from Stiles mouth who proceeded to make large gasping noises.

"Sorry... God man you scared the shit out of me. I just... I didn't want you to leave." Derek sat back on the bed, taking his eyes off the teen to shake his head. He should have ran when he had the chance. 

Stiles began to stumble over his words, "What I meant was uh... You were uhm.. Why did you come here... If today was the day your family was killed... I mean... Ah... If today is "the" day, then why come to my house if you're upset." Derek was taken aback by that last statement. He was not upset. He was not mourning. He was just... he didn't know what he was doing. What was he doing here?

"Because. It feels like home here." He admitted. It was the truth anyways and it was enough to stop Stiles from yammering. They both sat in silence for a long while as the minutes ticked away. Derek hadn't the slightest idea what Stiles had been thinking. He had been staring at him for the longest time in the dark room. "Stop staring at me."

He hissed at the teen who then rolled his eyes. "Do you need a hug or like something? 'Cause I know when my dad comes home from a long day of work, especially on the day my mom died, what he really wants is a hug. It must suck to be a werewolf since you can't drink your pain away or any thing like that. The most I can offer is a hug then." Derek watched the teen with disgust as he extended his arms, a goofy grin on his face. "C'mon Der, give papa Stiles some love!" 

It was that statement that landed a hand to Stiles' face. Derek pushed him over and his head knocked against the headrest. "Alright I'm sorry, too much. But seriously dude, come on. You have all these emotions. I bet you didn't know this but I'm a little magical too." The wolf looked half amused at the teen's ramblings, but paid him no mind. Stiles slid down into his pillows and continued. "Stilinski's are known world wide for their greatest hugs, aside from the love making. Our hugs have the power to heal the brokenhearted. It also happens to be the cure for one unhappy werewolf currently sitting on my bed." And again he opened his arms, wide this time and smiled again. _Come on._ he mouthed to Derek. Why Stiles was so hell bent on giving him a hug he had no idea. He hadn't hugged anyone since Kate. The room was silent once again and Stiles arms were shaking. He had to have been holding them up for at least five minutes. Derek sighed and finally gave in. 

"Get up." He demanded. When the teen did not move the wolf cocked a brow.

"I can't. My bed is too comfortable. You get down." Now this was really insane. He didn't even want to hug to begin with. If Stiles insisted on being this difficult then he would just leave, with or without the hug. "Come one Derek. Just one little hug never killed anybody."

Those words stung Derek hard. He swallowed, if only Stiles knew. If only. He sighed once more in defeat and leaned over to the teen. He figured Stiles was surprised by the small gasp the teen gave as the wolf's face passed his own and press into the pillow that smelled so much like Stiles. He lifted the teen's body from the bed and embraced him tightly. God how long had he wanted to do this exact thing. Hold him in his arms and never let him go. 

The hug seemed to have lasted forever. It might have lasted forever had it not been for Stiles subtle cough. Too long. Derek gently placed the teen back down on his bed and pulled away. He stopped however when arms wrapped around his neck. What was he, "Hey Derek. Are you sure you're alright. I've only ever seen you really pissed off or really ready to rip someone's head off. I've never seen you upset or ever cry. Can werewolves even cry? It's okay if you cry you know, even sometimes. Once a year. If you only cry on today, that's okay too. If you wanna cry right now I promise I won't say anything to anyone. Or if you leave to cry..."

Why did Stiles want to see him cry so bad. Was he that curious about werewolf habits or was he genuinely concerned about him? Derek stared down at the teen's face, his eyes searching for some kind of flaw. He wanted some kind of sign so he knew when to move from Stiles. But there was none and he couldn't find any and he didn't want to leave. Stiles bit his bottom lip, he was growing uncomfortable. Derek couldn't help that he didn't want to leave, he had been thinking about doing this for awhile.

"If you want me to get up Stiles I'll..." But the teen shook his head, his arms still around the werewolf's neck.

"I'm fine." He whispered back. Derek was fighting his urge to kiss him. He wanted to, really really wanted to. But not like this. Not when he was conflicted with so many emotions.

Could werewolves cry? Even he wasn't to sure about that anymore. He didn't remember crying as the funeral held for his family as their remains were buried. He didn't cry when Kate laughed in his face when he told her he loved her. He hadn't cried when Peter was walking and talking in front of him after so many years of wanting advice, just enough to get him by. Derek was so lost in thought he didn't even realize a tear roll down from his cheek and fall onto Stiles' face. When the teen shuddered Derek immediately snapped back.

"I'm s-sorry." He stammered, honey colored eyes searching Stiles' face for anymore fallen tears. He went to wipe it away when he felt Stiles stop him. Since when did he get to be so fast?

"No leave it there, that's part of the magic." He said, closing his eyes. So Derek left his single tear there on the teen's cheek. He didn't know what else to do at that point. It never occurred to him that he would actually be there with Stiles, on top of Stiles, crying on Stiles. "Are there anymore in there?" He asked the wolf jokingly. Derek shook his head. One was all he needed.

"Thank you Stiles." he mumbled, burring his face in the teen's neck and bringing him into another embrace.

"Hey no problem... just one thing... it's about my payment really, nothing too serious. Well that and you're kind of crushing my spine."

Derek quickly rose off from Stiles, sitting himself at the edge of the bed. " I should go... it's late and the pack...."

Stile quickly cut him off, "Wait my payment!" He was loud again. And what was this payment he kept mentioning?

"Alright. Quiet down. What do you want." The wolf wasn't even sure what the teen could have wanted or what he could have given him. And if he dared ask for the Camaro... Derek would leave with out a word. Slowly Stiles sat up, pressing all his weight into his palms that rested in his bed. He leaned forward, inching closely to a Derek who was scooting back. He was already at the edge of the bed, any more and he would fall over taking Stiles with him. 

He looked forward to see Stiles in his face, inches "So about that Camaro..." was he really reading Derek mind? The wolf scowled and the teen lightly laughed, "Just kidding." And before the wolf could react, Stiles had pressed his lips onto his. He didn't know what he should do. Yeah he wanted to push him away but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he didn't. Instead he kissed back, taking Stiles into a tight grasp and pushing him back down onto the pillows. The teen bit playfully at his lower lip between kisses that seemed to get heavier and longer. Derek's hand traveled up the teen's shirt, brushing against his smooth skin as his lips went from Stiles mouth to his neck. He nibbled and sucked, fueled by the teen's light moans. 

"Shush..." He whispered, hearing a certain unrest in the sheriff's bed. Derek made his way back towards Stiles' lips until he had to force himself back. 

Too young, Stiles was far too young for anything Derek had in mind. And it seemed to upset the teen because his swollen lips pouted as Derek pulled away. "Not yet. Not like this." The wolf reminded him, rubbing the teen's cheek. It was hot, and he could smell the lust thick in the air. He wanted Stiles to love him before anything happened. Even if he felt he couldn't love Stiles he wanted the teen to believe he was at least in love. 

"Don't go." He whispered to the wolf who had longed for the door once more. He gave the younger male a rare, soft smile before sliding next to him, pulling him close and tight.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." he promised, resting his chin on top of the teen's head and closing his eye. When he felt Stiles heartbeat slow down, Derek moved from him. Stiles was fast asleep. He stood and watched him a few moments longer. Day break was fast approaching and Derek knew Sheriff Stilinksi liked to check on Stiles before he did his morning routines. He didn't need anymore awkward encounters. Once he had tucked the teen into his covers, Derek slipped quietly out of the window before taking one final look at Stiles, "Thank you." He whispered again as he moved out of the window and closed it shut.

3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow so you actually made it this far. Well let me just say, I'm so sorry you had to read that. I mean really. To give you some insight on the last time I wrote a fan fic... it was when Inuyasha was still popular, that's was when I was in 9th grade some odd... 6-7 years ago.
> 
> But I do thank you for taking the time and reading this short thing. I do have a longer AU in the works. You can imagine it's taken me a hell of a long time to get use to all this new lingo. I tried to get it to move as fast as I thought it would in a short story. I even thought about cutting out the kiss and leaving it to the readers digression but c'est la vie. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, or comments, complaints, dear god please, please put them down. I want to advance as a writer since I do enjoy writing on the side. Well I hope you have a pleasant day and be looking out for my next fan fic.


End file.
